Seul sous le ciel
by Medlynya
Summary: Tout est différent ici. Mais c'est lorsqu'il regarde lève les yeux qu'il le réalise pleinement. Seul sous le ciel du Colorado il admire le bleu sans nuage de la voute. Les années passées à observer la canopée le poussent à apprécier ce ciel jadis si gris.
1. Gare de Cortez Colorado

Les paysages s'enchaînent devant moi tandis que la locomotive avale les rails.  
Épuisé je soulève doucement une paupière avant de me renfoncer dans mon siège en espérant trouver une meilleure espoir de m'endormir m'ayant quitté je colle mon front contre la vitre en laissant mes pensées errer.  
Ankylosé je m'étire en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit par égard aux quelques voyageurs présent dans la voiture. Cela fait maintenant 10h que je traverse les grandes plaines américaines et il m'en reste encore cinq.  
Même si au début l'idée de prendre le train, et de voir sous ses yeux le paysage se dérouler, m'avait paru séduisante maintenant je la regrette quelque peu tandis que mon dos me fait souffrir. Depuis mon point de départ je me retrouve à enchainer les modes de transport et saut de puce. De la pirogue dans la forêt amazonienne au portoloin de Buenos Aires, d'un second portoloin au MACUSA au train à Arkansas city, plus la voiture qui m'attendra à la gare de Cortez on peut dire que j'ai presque tout essayé.  
C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus simple de prendre l'avion à New York pour Cortez Colorado, mais j'ai la phobie de ce mode de transport. Une peur irrationnelle depuis que tante Hermione nous a tous amené en avion à Paris.

Il faut voir le bon côté des choses avec le train j'en vois du pays. Comme si depuis mon départ d'Angleterre j'en avais pas vu assez.  
Après un cout séjour en Chine pour la fête de Duanwu, mes études de paleoethnologue en poche j'étais parti à Rio de Janeiro avant de partir étudier une tribu de sorciers vivants en plein coeur de la forêt Amazonienne.  
Mais tout ici me parait à nouveau différent. Les paysages qui se succèdent devant mes yeux ne se ressemblent pas. Ce pays est tellement grand, tellement différent des vallons herbeux et pluvieux de chez moi que ça me fait tout drôle. Plus j'approche de ma destination et plus les arbres se font rares, plus l'herbe sèche se fait remplacer par une végétation adaptée aux faibles pluviométrie.

Enfin je touche un but. Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver à Cortez grande ville de la région des four corners. Cette région doit son nom à la rencontre des états de l'Arizona, du Colorado, du Nouveau-Mexique et de l'Utah en un seul point. Le seul quadripoint de tous les Etats-Unis.  
Pas au bout de peine j'entreprends de descendre du train afin de rejoindre le hall de gare en attendant la personne qui vient me chercher. Les trop nombreuses escales et changement de transport m'ont épuisé. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas c'est le temps d'attente. Temps perdu à rester immobile, à faire le pied de grue avant d'embarquer à nouveau.

Par moment je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté cette proposition d'emploi. C'est tellement différent de mon travail d'avant. Mon travail en Amazonie me plaisait, mais j'avais eu envie de prendre l'air de changer d'environnement. A force la pluie et l'humidité je n'en pouvais plus. On peut dire que là je suis servi niveau dépaysement, challenge et faible hygrométrie. Fini l'étude et la protection d'un des derniers peuples indiens de l'Amazonie.  
J'ai du mal à laisser mes protégés se débrouiller seuls avec les mercenaires engagés par les grandes compagnies industrielles dans le but de les spolier de leur terre, n'hésitent pas pour cela à user de leurs armes. Sans oublier les problèmes causés par le braconnage des créatures magiques par des sorciers peu scrupuleux.  
Entre la lutte contre ces criminels et mon idée de dressage et élevage de perroquets en voie de disparition, pour palier à ce problème de hiboux qui se perdent systématiquement dans la forêt, on ne peut pas dire que je me suis ennuyé pendant ces années perdues dans la forêt tropicale.

Alors que j'attends dans ce hall de gare presque vide à cette heure de la journée, je laisse mes pensées se dévider tant et si bien que je suis prêt à avoir le mal du pays, à force de repenser à l'Angleterre que j'ai quitté durant l'année de mes vingt ans. Depuis ce jour où j'ai tout laissé derrière moi sans me retourner je n'ai plus jamais foulé le sol anglais si ce n'est, il y a de cela cinq ans. Cinq ans sans jamais retourner au pays c'est long.  
Je ne regrette en rien mon départ. Heureux de vivre de cette passion que mes parents n'ont jamais encouragée je bénie chaque jour ma petite Lucy de m'avoir poussé à continuer mes études. C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à contacter celle qui fut mon mentor pendant toutes ces années. C'est elle qui m'a soutenue là où mes parents m'avaient ordonné de cesser cette lubie.  
Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru que mon père aurait-été fier de moi. N'est-il pas un briseur de sort ? N'a-il pas parcouru le monde, pénétré dans les tombeaux les plus anciens ? Avec le recul je me dis qu'il n'espérait pas cette vie de solitaire pour moi, il en avait peut-être souffert ? Ou alors il s'était seulement rangé du côté de ma mère qui a toujours été surprotectrice ?  
C'est peut-être seulement qu'il est impossible de céder au carcan de la famille Weasley. Même oncle Charlie a été obligé de venir s'installer après la guerre en Angleterre. A croire qu'il ne fait pas bon vivre ailleurs si on est des Weasley. On peut voyager mais, pas disparaitre pendant quelques années à l'autre bout du globe.

Oui je l'ai un peu dur de quitter la forêt Amazonienne pour venir se perdre ici. L'Amazonie c'était mon premier chez moi. Le premier endroit où je me suis enfin senti libre sans le poids des regards familiaux. Prendre la décision de quitter mon premier lieu de travail, là où je me suis formé à mon métier a été un crève coeur. Mais comment aurais-je put dire non à celle qui avait été mon mentor ?  
Quand elle est venue me chercher dans ma retraite afin de me proposer un poste de paléoéthnologue des civilisations sorcières au fin fond du Colorado j'ai dit oui. Peut-être dois-je cette proposition moins à mon talent qu'à la pénurie de personne pratiquant ce métier ? Peut-être oui mais je ne m'en soucis pas j'ai l'opportunité de travailler avec deux des plus célèbres magiearchéologiste de l'Angleterre et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Travailler avec les deux femmes exceptionnelles qui ont accomplie les plus grandes fouilles magiques de ce siècle c'est un rêve de gosse.

Patiemment j'attends celle pour qui je fus son premier élève. Elle aura du retard elle m'a prévenue il y a de cela trente minutes. Assis sur mon gros sac, je lis le guide de la région que j'ai commencé dans le train. Cela a le mérite de me faire patienter tout en me permettant d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où je vais pendant au moins deux ans.  
Le Parc National Mesa Verde est une oasis de verdure dans ce désert. Ilot de verdure et trésor de l'histoire Amérindienne cet endroit recense quatre mille quatre cents sites archéologiques ce qui lui a valu d'être inscrit comme site du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, d'après le guide il s'agit d'une sorte de programme de sauvegarde moldu.  
Alors que je plonge dans la description des sites sorciers à voir dans les alentours j'entend mon nom résonner dans le hall.  
La cinquantaine, grande, mince et coiffé de son éternel chignon décoiffé Astoria Greengrass s'avance vers moi dans un grand sourire.


	2. Parc National Mesa Verde

Après deux jours de voyage me voilà enfin au bout du périple. Alors qu'on roule sur la route menant au Parc, Astoria m'explique les règles de sécurité concernant la protection du secret magique.  
Le MACUSA a été très clair quant à l'utilisation de la magie au sein des chantiers de fouille, elle ne peut-être pratiquée que dans des endroits confinés et à l'intérieur de certaines aires définies au préalable lors de l'installation du campement.

Ainsi, aucun sort ne peut être lancé en dehors des baraquements forment le camp. Les sorts utilisés seront de l'ordre des sortilèges ménagés ou médicales, à l'exception de sorts plus puissants utilisés pour la protection et l'étude des objets récupérés lors des fouilles. Dans le but de limiter les conséquences d'un conflit magique entre les sorts lancés par les archéologues et les objets qui peuvent être gorgés de magie tout cela doit avoir lieu dans une pièce spécialement conçue pour absorber toutes émanations magiques et autres manifestations qui peuvent survenir lors de l'analyse.  
Cependant, dans l'éventualité où certaines circonstances amèneraient à l'utilisation de la magie sur le terrain même des fouilles tout cela doit se faire dans le plus grand respect des bonnes pratiques d'usage de la sorcellerie lors de fouilles magiques.  
Le cas des fouilles de Chaco Canyon ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.

En plus de toutes ces précautions propres à nos recherches on doit faire attention aux équipes de fouilles moldus ainsi qu'aux promeneurs venues profiter du parc et aux touristes. Ces derniers peuvent accéder aux sites du vingt mars au neuf octobre, date de fermeture de la saison touristique pour les deux sites archéologiques les plus importants et les plus visités de l'endroit.  
Je comprends la préoccupation du MACUSA et d'Astoria quant à l'application de ses règles. Nul doute que nombre de sorciers doivent avoir du mal à se passer de magie surtout lorsque son travail consiste à dégager des objets de leur gangue boueuse. Ne pas utiliser la magie pour se déplacer dans un endroit aussi isolé que celui-ci peut vite tourner au calvaire pour certains férues de balais ou de transplanage, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Cela fait des années que je ne lance plus de sorts à tout va, autant dire que les règles drastiques du MACUSA ne me gène pas.  
J'ai arrêté mon utilisation abusive de magie durant mes années passées dans la forêt Amazonienne.  
D'abord, parce que la forêt est soumise à une sorte de champ magnétique magique qui rend l'utilisation de celle-ci assez aléatoire, mais aussi parce que le village où je vivais n'appréciais pas outre mesure les démonstrations excessives de magie.  
Là-bas on faisait tout à la force des bras, ça apprend la véritable valeur du travail en plus de donner le gout à l'effort et d'enseigner la patience.  
Quant aux transports magiques je m'accommoderais très bien de la voiture. Le transplanage à le don de me rendre malade et je souffre de vertige. Autant dire que cela fait des années que les transports moldus n'ont plus de secret pour moi. Nul doute que le permis que tante Audrey m'a poussé à passer va m'être utile dans ce coin perdu du Colorado.

Au détour d'un lacet le campement se dévoile enfin. Ce ne sont que des baraquements en cercle dans un paysage où végétation et désert se mêlent. Le camp semble abandonné en cette heure matinale.  
Les cabanes dépassent à peine dans le relief creusé des lieux. Les derniers mètres se font sur un sentier cahoteux qui nous secoue quelques peu.  
En contrebas le site de fouille se dérobe du regard et seul une mince bande de terre brunâtre longeant la falaise la plus proche permet d'en reconnaitre l'entrée.  
Tandis que j'aide Astoria à décharger la voiture remplie de denrées et matériels en tout genre je regarde tout autour de moi en tentant de m'imprégner des lieux.

Tout est si différent de ce que j'avais connu alors. Le climat continental humide achève de me dépayser. Moi qui depuis quelques années n'a plus connu le changement des saisons je vais devoir m'habituer à des étés chauds, mais heureusement sans saison sèche, et à des hivers glacials.  
Pour l'instant le temps reste assez doux pour un mois d'octobre, même si les quelques quatorze degrés qu'affiche le thermomètre m'oblige à sortir un gros pull et une écharpe.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne veut travailler ici en hiver. Un sortilège de réchauffement ne sera pas de trop pour supporter les températures descendant en dessous de zéro. Heureusement que l'équipe n'est constituée d'aucun moldu, ce qui n'est pas le cas partout.  
Ici la saison de fouille se déroule en deux parties. D'octobre à mars le site est à nous pour toute la saison morte. Les moldus n'entament que peu de fouilles durant ces mois où ils manquent d'étudiants et de subventions. Ensuite, la saison touristique revient et on migre sur un deuxième site de fouille laissant celui-ci aux moldus et aux guides touristiques.

Je reste seul tandis qu'Astoria part prévenir les autres de mon arrivée. L'équipe au complet devrait arriver dans une heure pour le déjeuner.  
En attendant je profite du calme. Cela fait du bien après l'effervescence du voyage. Doucement sans me presser en prenant le temps de faire les choses je défais ma valise dans le bungalow qu'on m'a attribué.  
Même si dehors il ne pait pas de mine à l'intérieur un sortilège d'extension permet à chaque occupant d'avoir sa propre chambre. En plus de ma chambre le baraquement en compte cinq autres ainsi qu'une salle d'eau. Tout cela me rappelle un peu le dortoir de Serdaigle. Comparé à la case que j'occupais au Brésil avec d'autres célibataires du village tout cela me parait luxueux.

Une fois mon paquetage défait je sors inspecter le campement. D'autres petites cabanes s'agglutinent en demi-cercle, celles-ci doivent être les autres dortoir. Face au demi-cercle une immense cabane semble tenir lieu de salle de restauration. Un peu plus loin trois cabanes forment un triangle. Ça doit être les salles contenant le matériel, le laboratoire et là où sont stockés les artefacts en attendant d'être remis au musée des civilisations Pueblos de Durango.  
Le campement est situé non loin d'une rivière, mais suffisamment éloigné pour éviter les crues de celle-ci. Un peu plus loin une falaise se découpe dans le ciel, en contrebas le site de Mesa Verde se niche sous un décrochement de sa paroi.  
Tout autour le parc étend sa végétation dans toutes les directions en de gigantesques ramifications verdoyantes.  
C'est dans cet endroit magnifique que les Indiens Anasazis s'installèrent du sixième au seizième siècle. C'est sur la trace de ce peuple depuis longtemps disparu que je me lance aujourd'hui.


	3. Site de Cliff Palace

Cela fait maintenait quelques semaines que je suis est au Colorado. Quelques semaines que je travaille sur le site de Mesa Verde.  
Il m'a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation pour m'acclimater à mon nouveau mode de vie. La civilisation est plus près qu'au coeur de la jungle tropicale où la première ville est minimum à quatre heures de pagaie quand ce n'est pas onze quand le fleuve rend la navigation difficile. Et je dois dire que même si je m'étais habitué à vivre coupé du monde cela est bien agréable de se rendre de tant en tant en ville pour le plaisir.

La vie au camp suit son chemin. Les gens sont sont accueillants et le partage des tâches se déroule sans anicroche. Chacun à son domaine d'expertise et pour le reste on se débrouille.  
Les archéologues et autres corps de métiers dédiés aux fouilles magiques sont rares de part le monde, ce qui explique la présence de nationalité très différentes sur les chantiers.  
Sur le site on compte deux équipes. Celle qui travaille au laboratoire et celle qui s'occupe des fouilles. Il y a cinq personnes dans la première équipe et huit dans la deuxième, plus Ella et moi qui naviguons sur les deux sites.

J'aime vraiment avoir l'opportunité de travailler sur les deux sites.  
L'ambiance feutré du laboratoire me permet de me concentrer sur les objets, leurs utilisations et ce qu'on en déduit des pratiques culturelles pratiquées il y a des siècles par ceux qui vivaient sur cette terre.  
Mais c'est surtout sur le site de fouille que j'aime me rendre. Au détour de la route qui sinue en contrebas du campement en longeant la falaise se dérobe au regard un endroit magique, Cliff Palace. Cette grande bâtisse construite sous un décrochement rocheux du plateau se cache aux regards curieux. Succession de pièces étant utilisées comme habitations, greniers, lieux de cérémonies la ville fantôme reste encore mystérieuse depuis sa redécouverte en mille huit cents quatre-vingt-huit.

Quand j'ai découverte le site pour la première fois je suis resté bouche bée, planté sur le chemin à regarder l'immense construction qui dévoilait devant moi ses quatre-vingt-huit mètre de long. J'avais l'impression de sentir les spectres des cent, cent-cinquante Zunis qui avaient occupé les lieux durant deux cents ans alors que je contemplais leur oeuvre. Emu je m'étais avancé pour toucher la pierre comme pour me convaincre que tout cela était bien réel.  
Avec un sourire complice Astoria m'avait chuchoté tu as vu elle est belle notre belle endormie. Je n'avais pu qu'hocher la tête tant j'étais incapable de parler par peur de briser ce moment hors du temps.  
L'équipe m'avait laissé le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Tous avaient vécu ce moment magique et c'est avec une certaine nostalgie qui me regardait observer pour la première fois leur notre dame des pierres comme l'avait nommée Eléonore, la chef du chantier.

Amie d'enfance de mon père, ancienne mentor d'Astoria et ma marraine, à soixante-ans Eléonore McKinnon-Jones est toujours autant passionnée par les vieilles pierres. Ce sont ses histoires ainsi que celle de mon père qui m'ont donné envie de faire ce travail, de parcourir le monde à la découverte d'autre culture.  
C'est encore elle qui m'a présenté à Astoria son ancienne protégée et qui a appuyé mon recrutement pour ce chantier de fouille.  
C'est grâce à elle que mes parents commencent à comprendre mon choix de carrière. Eux qui ne comprenaient pas mon envie de devenir ethnologue se mettent petit à petit à s'intéresser à mon travail comme leurs dernières lettres en attestent. Et, je sais que les compliments d'Eléonore n'y sont pas pour rien. Ma mère a toujours voulu voir sa progéniture faire de grandes choses.  
Finalement, avoir un fils qui protègent des sorciers dans la forêt amazonienne et étudie une ancienne civilisation magique ce n'est pas si mal.

Ancienne mondaine et généreuse donatrice du département de recherche des anciennes civilisations magiques du ministère de la magie Anglais, Astoria est le bras droit d'Eléonore sur ce chantier. C'est sa rencontre avec la Franco-Brittanique qui l'a poussé à réaliser son rêve. Ainsi à trente-cinq ans elle laissait enfant et mari derrière elle pour s'envoler vers les Etats-Unis afin de travailler sur le chantier de fouilles de Chaco Canyon.  
C'est elle qui m'a tout appris, qui m'a guidé dans mes choix. Je dis souvent que dans ma vie trois personnes m'ont aidé à me construire, trois femmes qui m'ont toujours soutenus. Et lorsqu'on me demande si par hasard ces trois femmes sont ma mère et mes soeurs je ne peux que répondre dans un sourire triste, non il s'agit de ma cousine, ma marraine et mon mentor.

Si je devais rajouter une quatrième personne à cette liste de femmes qui gravite autour de moi j'y mettrais Ella Jones. Fille d'Eléonore, filleule de mon père et copine d'Albus, elle m'a toujours encouragé dans mon rêve d'enfant.  
C'est elle qui a parlé de mon désir de paléoethnologue à sa mère. C'est elle qui se tenait informé de mon devenir dans la forêt Amazonienne quand ma marraine et mon mentor avaient tendance à m'oublier trop occupées qu'elles étaient par leurs fouilles.  
Je pense que c'est aussi en partie grâce à elle et à la tendance généreuse d'Albus de toujours enjoliver les choses que je dois le soudain intérêt de ma mère.  
Ancienne médicomage elle est là pour intervenir en cas de soucis. En effet, depuis la réglementation de Chaco Canyon chaque équipe doit avoir un médicomage spécialisée en épidémiologie.

Je ne connaissais pas les autres, avant d'arriver ici, mais j'ai très vite trouvé ma place dans mon bungalow peuplé de personnalité toutes plus atypiques les unes que les autres. A croire que faire ce métier vous rend étrange. Ou alors peut-être qu'on fait justement ce métier, car on sort du moule ?  
Il y a Kurt l'Islandais qui aime s'improviser maître cuisinier quand il n'est pas occupé à dessiner, photographier, étiqueter le moindres fragments qui passent par le laboratoire.  
Ronan adore jouer de la guitare folk en chantonnant de vieilles chansons de son Tennessee natal. Il n'est pas rare qu'il sifflote sur le chantier de fouilles pour donner du coeur à l'ouvrage.  
Avec Jaimie on aime bien parler Français, même si ça me fait chaque fois un pincement au coeur d'utiliser cette langue. Je crois bien que penser à ma mère en travaillant au laboratoire ne me plait pas vraiment. Mais bon son accent Quebequois me fait bien rire.  
Le dernier homme à partager mon bungalow est Gallois, ancien langue de plomb cela fait quelques années qu'il a été détaché au département d'histoire de la magie pour étudier les anciens sortilèges et la conservation de la magie dans le temps et les objets. Très secret il semble hanter le laboratoire où il lui arrive même de passer une partie de la nuit à consigner toutes ses observations sur des tonnes de parchemins qui s'empilent dans la bibliothèque.

Les cinq Ameridiens Zunis et Hopis quant à eux naviguent entre le site de Mesa Verde et leurs réserves. Ils sont là pour veiller sur leur héritage et nous permettent souvent d'apporter un nouvel éclairage sur les pièces que nous trouvons. Sur le chantier de fouilles ils extirpent les objets de leur gangue de terre en veillant à respecter leurs coutumes.  
Emory le chaman est celui qui pratique les rites cultuels chaque matin pour implorer la terre de bien vouloir leur rendre les trésors qu'elle retient en son sein. De part son origine double il est là pour veiller à la bonne entente entre les deux peuples.  
Kyle et Sashan, deux Zunis, sont les plus habiles à repérer les endroits les plus prometteurs et il n'est pas rare qu'ils trouvent les plus beaux objets de nos collections.  
Ryan et Bill, partent souvent en expédition pour ramener un truc à manger bien meilleur que nos boites de conserves. Ce sont eux qui ont créé un mini potager où nos légumes poussent à grand renfort de sortilèges, après tout, les Hopis sont connus pour leur agriculture florissante.

Marion est notre technicienne, Française et née-moldu elle a fait des études dans une université moldu afin de perfectionner les techniques et appareils d'analyses scientifiques pour trouver des traces de résidus alimentaires, où de n'importe quelle molécules organiques.  
Autumn vient compléter cette équipe. Petite nouvelle elle vient de quitter Poudlard et suit son mentor Kurt comme son ombre. Rêvant d'être archiviste elle s'occupe des fiches et de l'étiquetage de chaque objet en direction du musée de Durango.  
On compte dans l'équipe seulement cinq femmes. Peut-être que le métier est trop dur ? Ou alors est-ce parce que la vie de couple, la vie de mère est trop compliquée lorsqu'on parcourt le monde ?  
Il n'est pas rare que passé un certain âge dans ce métier on arrête, on fait une pause, ou on se trouve un chantier, un musée pas loin de sa famille.  
C'est ce qu'on fait Albus et Ella. Afin de concilier vie de famille, voyage et carrière ils ont accepté un poste aux Etats-Unis, l'un comme médicomage l'autre comme guide au musée de Durango. A vingt-huit ans le ventre d'Ella s'arrondit tout doucement au rythme des fouilles de Mesa Verde.


	4. Musée de Durango

Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis ici. Un an que j'ai envoyé cette lettre à Lucy pour lui dire qu'elle pourrait me contacter plus facilement ici qu'en Amazonie. Mais comme d'habitudes mes lettres restent lettres mortes.  
Mes parents me parlent maintenant plus facilement. Ils sont fiers de moi à ce qu'il parait. Je me demande si ma mère n'est pas plutôt contente de se vanter d'avoir un fils qui travaille avec les plus grands archéologue de ce siècle.

J'aime vivre ici, dans ces grands espaces où je peux contempler le ciel à loisir. Par contre, je crois bien que jamais je me ferai à cette sécheresse. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de la pluie alors voir ces paysages secs me donnent le doxy.  
Et quand je regarde les paysages aux alentours où la végétation se mêle aux rochers oranges stérile je sens encore plus ce manque de verdure. Mesa Verde, l'oasis de verdure j'ai beau le cherché je ne le trouve pas. Tout parait sec ici, où peut-être que c'est juste mon regard désabusé qui colore en ocre tout le paysage.  
Alors que je continus mon périple sur la route menant à la ville de Durango je continue à avoir le mal du pays et ce n'est pas cette route qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'aridité des lieux qui vont m'aider. Amusée Ella et Astoria rient à chacun de mes ronchonnements. Vivement qu'on arrive, je n'en peux plus de ce trajet interminable. La route en mauvais état fait sans cesse balloter notre chargement à l'arrière et je dois slalomer entre les trous dans la route en évitant de faire tomber les caisses qu'on amène au musée.

Enfin voilà le musée des Indiens Pueblos. Archibald nous attends devant le hall de déchargement. Il scrute le listing des artefacts pour répartir entre les deux départements du musée. Aidé d'autres acolytes tous cracmols ou moldu ayant de la famille sorcière ils entreprennent de décharger le pick-up pendant qu'accompagné d'Astoria je me rend au département sorcier du musée. Ella nous rejoindra plus tard une fois qu'elle aura vu son fils à la crèche des employés.  
Je suis Astoria qui me guide dans les couloirs du département moldu remplis d'objets du quotidien, armes, vêtements et autres artefacts. Pénétrant dans une réplique d'une chambre de Cliff Palace elle insère un jeton dans une fente ce qui fait apparaitre une ouverture opposée à la première. Je la suis et tombe sur un guide qui est là pour nous accueillir et vérifier qu'aucun moldus ne passe par hasard à travers la fente. Une fois les contrôles de nos badges fait on s'engage dans la partie sorcière de l'exposition.

Au loin j'aperçois Albus en train d'expliquer les différents peuples Pueblos. Ainsi malgré l'appellation d'Indiens Pueblos il s'agit de tribus distinctes parlant chacune leur langue et ayant chacune leurs spécificités culturelles. Le nom Pueblos vient du fait que toutes ces tribus habitent dans des maisons juxtaposées en pierre ou en torchis.  
Quant aux Indiens Anasazis ce sont les premiers Indiens Pueblos, du huitième au treizième siècle leur culture a rayonnée avant de s'éteindre sans explications. Par la suite la culture Pueblos c'est divisée en plusieurs tribus dont les plus importantes sont les Hopis et les Zunis.  
Le terme Anasazis vient des guides Navajos. Cette tribu Indienne venant du Canada s'est par la suite installée sur les mêmes terres que les Pueblos et a qualifié les ancêtres de ceux-ci d' « Anciens Ennemis », Anasazis. De nos jours les Hopis préfèrent parler de Hisatsinom, « anciens habitants ».

Marchant d'un pas vif Astoria m'entraîne vers la partie dédié aux cultes de chaque peuple des Indiens Pueblos. Sans s'arrêter elle passe devant les masques de chamans Towa qui s'agitent sur leur clou, tourne à l'angle de la partie dédié à l'oiseau-tonnerre, continue sans s'arrêter devant de minuscules répliques de Kachinas qui dansent avant de stopper devant un bâton de prière dans la section des Anasazis. Essoufflé j'arrive afin à ses côtés et attend qu'elle m'explique son empressement en m'amener devant ce bout en bois.  
Alors que j'attends qu'elle prenne sa voix professorale pour m'expliquer je sais quel caractéristique de ce bâton offert aux esprits quand sans que je m'y attende elle me saute dans les bras. Surpris je referme mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle continue à trépigner.  
\- On a l'autorisation Louis. On l'a !  
Euphorique j'entame moi aussi ma petite danse de joie.  
\- Par contre, attention à ne pas faire pousser toutes les mandragores dans la même serre. On a l'autorisation, mais on a encore du pain sur la planche.  
Malgré l'avertissement d'Astoria je ne peux m'empêcher de voir enfin le bout de nos efforts et le sourire qu'elle me rend en retour me confirme qu'elle aussi est soulagée et heureuse d'avoir enfin obtenu la fameuse autorisation.

C'est une aubaine pour nous d'en apprendre plus sur les cultes des anciens habitants des pueblos. Un an qu'on n'avance pas, un an qu'on cherche à différencier les pratiques moldus de sorcière dans les rites des anciens. La tâche n'est pas aisée, car avant l'arrivée des Européens sur le continent sorciers et moldus vivaient en harmonie. Et il était rare, pour ne pas dire inexistant, de voir des communautés exclusivement sorcières.  
Alors, comment démêler la magie dans tout ça ?  
Ce chaman à-t-il vraiment vu un oiseau-tonnerre où les graines de datura qu'il a mangées pour communiquer avec les dieux ne lui ont-elles pas fait voir l'emblème de sa tribu lors d'une hallucination ? Et ce bâton des esprits qui lançaient des éclairs et que tous voyaient comme une émanation des esprits n'était-ce pas plutôt un sorcier qui l'avait ensorcelé ?  
Bref dans ces conditions, difficile de savoir ce qui est réellement sorcier de ce qui n'est l'est pas.

Chaco Canyon avait permis de commencer à démêler l'écheveau, mais l'accident qui avait lieu il y a de cela cinquante-ans avait sonné le glas des fouilles. Depuis le site n'est plus accessible que ça soit pour les touristes, archéologues et pour la population locale.  
Rien ne pouvait expliquer la soudaine explosion d'un endroit du site et l'amnésie totale de l'ensemble de l'équipe de fouille.  
Une équipe spéciale d'investigation magique avait été envoyé sur le site elle n'avait rien trouvé si ce n'est une vieille poterie gorgée de magie dans une cavité. Il en avait été déduit que la poterie était la source du problème. Ce n'était pas le premier accident du à la réaction des artefacts gorgées de magie à un sortilège. C'était cependant la première fois qu'un cas d'amnésie combiné à une hallucination collective avait été observé sur un chantier de fouille. Tous se souvenaient d'une seule chose après l'explosion, un être anthropomorphe bossu semblable au dessin du vase.  
La poterie avait été précautionneusement observée, mais à part des traces graines de datura rien n'avait été trouvé. L'hypothèse d'un effet combiné de la magie au pouvoir psychotrope des graines semblait être la plus probable.

Cet accident avait conduit à la coopération entre le gouvernement Americain moldu et le MACUSA afin de protéger et étudier conjointement les sites Amérindiens. C'est à cette occasion que le musée de Durango était né afin de ne pas séparer les deux pans d'une même culture. Une culture où sorciers et No-Maj vivaient ensemble sans soucis.  
Et on avait plus reparlé de cette histoire qui avait été camouflée pour protéger le secret magique. Le site de Chaco Canyon avait été fermé que ça soit aux touristes, archéologues ou à la population locale.  
Mais maintenant, après cinquante ans d'abandon le site de Chaco Canyon allait être ré-ouvert à condition que personne ne s'approche du cratère de l'explosion. Alors que je regardais Astoria rayonner après temps d'années de lutte pour obtenir cette autorisation je me mis à réaliser l'aventure qui m'attendait.  
J'allais pouvoir découvrir Chaco Canyon. Le plus grand centre de pèlerinage des Indiens Pueblos allait être ré-ouvert.


	5. Réserve Hopi

Décembre 2035, cela fait trois mois que nous avons l'autorisation pour faire des fouilles à Chaco Canyon. Trois mois qu'Astoria signent de la paperasse à la pelle pour que tout soit prêt pour le lancement des fouilles au début de l'année prochaine.  
Et moi j'attends. Je suis au point mort, je n'avance toujours pas concernant les cultes magiques pratiqués par les Anasazis. Ma seule documentation reste les fragments obtenus sur les différents sites de Mesa Verde, les quelques traces qui nous restent de Chaco Canyon et le peu d'informations qui filtrent des réserves Hopis et Zunis.  
J'espère peut-être trop du site de Chaco Canyon, mais on me l'a tellement vendu, on a aperçu tellement de choses qui n'ont pas put être étudiées avant la fermeture du site que tout cela me fait rêver. Et puis il y a Emory avec qui je me suis lié et qui en voyant ma fascination pour sa culture accepte de me laisser assister à quelques-uns de leurs rites. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis peu à peu intégré dans le groupe des natifs des lieux.  
Petit à petit ils m'ont parlé du respect qu'ils avaient envers la terre leur mer. Ils m'ont raconté leurs légendes et vision du monde. J'ai entendu parler des jeunes filles du maïs, des quatre mondes Hopis, de dieux Zunis séjournant dans des lacs en Arizona à moins que ça soit le Nouveau-Mexique, de la swastika que les Hopis utilisaient pour représenter les pérégrinations des clans avant son abandon au début de la première guerre mondiale et de bien d'autres choses.

Es-ce grâce au respect que je leur témoignais qu'ils m'ont ouvert leurs portes ? Ou peut-être que je le dois à mon plaidoyer pour l'ouverture de Chaco Canyon aux Indiens de la région pour leur culte en plus des fouilles ?  
Toujours est-il que maintenant je semble avoir quelques privilèges. Ainsi lors de mes visites de la réserve Hopi j'ai le droit de prendre des photos, de filmer et de faire des croquis ce qui est interdit aux touristes. Si au départ les gens étaient méfiants la présence d'Emory à mes côtés les a rassurés. Maintenant je peux errer dans toutes les zones de la réserve et pas seulement celles autorisées aux touristes.  
Il n'est même pas rare que je me fasse arrêter par un autochtone souhaitant me faire partager sa culture. D'anecdotes en découvertes petit à petit j'arrive à imaginer la vie dans la réserve.  
Ici par de tourisme de masses. Les gens vivent dans d'authentiques Pueblos et ne font pas tout leur possible pour les mettre en valeurs afin de mieux attirer le chaland qui serait venu se perdre ici.  
J'aime beaucoup aller dans la réserve, j'ai l'impression de remonter le temps et d'avoir un aperçu floué de la vie des Anasazis il y a de cela des siècles.

Pourtant, là-bas la vie n'est pas toujours facile, l'électricité et l'eau courante n'arrive pas forcément partout et les jeunes quittent de plus en plus la réserve pour s'installer dans les villes des alentours.  
La magie se pratique de moins en moins par les sorciers du coin. Il est en effet devenu compliqué de jongler entre les touristes non-mag, les non-mag du coin qui eux en ont l'habitude et ceux qui sont originaires de la réserve, mais ne sont pas forcément au courant du secret. La loi Rappaport et des règles de plus en plus drastiques quant à l'utilisation de la magie dans les réserves ont aussi joué dans cette perte progressive de la magie.  
De toute façon les sorciers Amérindiens sont rares, ils ont été les premières victimes de l'extermination entière d'un peuple à l'arrivée des Colons. Extermination qui a empiré avec les agissements des ratisseurs.  
Les sorciers Indiens ne doivent leur survit qu'au statut de ressortissant américain qui leur été accordé beaucoup plus tôt que leur homologue non-mag. Ainsi les Amerindiens obtinrent la citoyenneté Américaine en mille neuf cents vingt-quatre soit plus de deux siècles après les sorciers.  
A toute cela il faut rajouter le fait que la réserve Hopi est enclavée dans la réserve Navajo. Petite ile perdue dans la plus vaste réserve Amérindienne des Etats-Unis.  
La cohabitation entre les deux peuples n'a jamais été facile. Mais quelle idée saugrenue que de faire cohabiter deux peuples ennemis sur un même territoire.  
Entre les anciens chasseurs-nomades et les sédentaires des Pueblos l'attente n'est jamais été cordiale. C'est cette mésentente qui a mené à la création de la réserve Hopi dans la réserve Navajo afin de faire cesser toutes guerres de territoires. Querelle de terre qui n'a toujours pas cessé.

Ici sur les trois plateaux, les trois Mesas qui surplombent la réserve les habitants qui vivent encore comme leurs ancêtres.  
Ils pratiquent toujours la culture du maïs bleu, blanc, rouge, violet et jaune, de la courge, du coton, des haricots et du tabac. Toutes ces choses qui de nos jours font partit du quotidien, quoique le tabac n'est pas trop consommé par les sorciers du vieux-monde.  
Les hommes sont de formidables agriculteurs et tisseurs tandis que les femmes se sont spécialisées dans la poterie et la vannerie. Ce sont elles qui construisent leur maison dans laquelle leur mari vient s'installer. Dans cette société matriarcale ce sont elles qui possèdent les terres et le réel pouvoir.  
Leur spiritualité est une des plus complexes des nations Amérindiennes. Mais de nos jours une partie de ces cérémonies ont été épurées de tout sens religieux pour devenir de simples représentations pour les touristes. Ainsi tous les week-end des danses Hopis ont lieux pour le plus grand bonheur des visiteurs. La danse de la pluie est un mythe d'Hollywood s'appuyant sur la danse du serpent réalisée tous les deux ans pour conjurer la sécheresse et qui draine des milliers de curieux.  
Cependant, une partie des cérémonies n'est pas accessibles au public. Ces rituels plus intimes et non touristiques sont les garants d'une tradition sauvegardée. Mais voilà le problème. Comment faire pour étudier les danses et cérémonies des descendants des Anasazis si je ne suis pas moi-même Amérindiens ?  
Je ne sais que faire alors en attendant je tourne mon regard vers Chaco Canyon en espérant que là-bas de nouveaux mystères à découvrir m'attendent.


	6. Site de Chaco Canyon

Enfin il y était. Chaco Canyon la ville aux trente mille âmes.  
Au sud-ouest des Etats-Unis, dans l'état du Nouveau Mexique il existe des bâtiments hauts de six-étages qui ont longtemps étés les bâtiments les plus hauts d'Amérique du Nord. C'était avant les gratte-ciels, avant la destruction d'une culture.

Chaco Canyon le plus important site archéologique précolombien au nord du Mexique.  
Les civilisations précolombiennes ont développé ont développées une culture propre à chacune et ceux avant l'arrivée de Christophe Colomb et des occidentaux sur ses pas. A partir de là tout a été bouleversé. Des peuples ont disparu, d'autres se sont adaptés en formant de grand rassemblant de plusieurs tribus telles que les sioux et certains sont restés immuables.  
Les plus connues de ces civilisations précolombiennes sont les civilisations Mesoaméricaines qui vivaient en Amérique centrale. On parle des Aztéques, Mayas, Olméques, Toltèques tellement de noms connus des manuels moldus. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi contrairement aux moldus nous étions si fermé sur notre monde. Pourquoi en histoire de la magie on étudie que ce qui s'est passé au Royaume Uni ?  
En Amérique du Sud on parle des civilisations de Caral, de l'Empire Inca, de la culture Moche. Quand on dit civilisations américaines on pense qu'à celle-ci et principalement à trois d'entre elles, car elles nous ont laissées des bâtiments immenses, des récits édifiants et des trésors qui ont fait la richesse de leurs conquérants. Mais en Amérique du Nord il existe aussi deux régions culturelles précolombiennes. L'aridoamerique avec la civilisation du Mississippi et l'Oasisamérique avec entre autre les Anasazis. Avec ces nombreux pueblos et ces kilomètres de routes s'étendant jusqu'en Amérique centrale Chaco Canyon est cette preuve tangible qu'il y a des années de ça une grande civilisation est née au carrefour de quatre états.  
Certes ils ne connaissaient pas la roue, le bronze et toutes ces technologies qui ont fait dire aux colons que ces gens étaient moins évolués qu'eux, mais ils avaient développé une agriculture respectueuse de l'environnement, avaient de meilleures connaissances en astronomie et tant d'autres choses que nous ne connaissions pas. Cela en faisait-il des hommes en dessous de nous ?

J'en avais tant rêvé et maintenant m'y voici. Chaco Canyon est c'est quelques trois mille six cents sites. Ici est née une culture propre à l'endroit, une sorte de minuscule dissonances dans la grande culture Anasazis. Contrairement à Mesa Verde les habitants ici on construit leurs habitants sur un mesa. Pendant des siècles l'endroit fut un centre religieux et commercial de grande importance avant que de nombreux facteurs obligèrent les gens à se réfugier dans les habitats troglodytiques de Mesa Verde. Ce flux et reflux des habitants de Chaco Canyon vers Mesa Verde dura longtemps avant l'abandon total du plus grand des sites au treizième siècle.  
C'est ici dans ce point de rayonnement de la culture Pueblo que j'espère trouver des réponses à mes questions.  
Nous avons posé nos valises à Pueblo Bonito. Avec ses huit cents pièces occupent une surface au sol de huit mille mètres carrés ce village est aussi grand que le Colisée de Rome. Nous sommes au centre névralgique de l'immense conurbation. D'autres noyaux urbains se répartissent autour de Pueblo Bonito forment un véritable maillage ou les banlieues se touchent et les réseaux routiers s'étirent vers le monde extérieur.  
L'endroit doit son nom à l'arc de cercle parfait que forment les bâtiments se repartissent autour d'une grande place où de nombreuses kivas se trouvent. Pueblo Bonito, le beau village.  
Les kivas sont des chambres rituelles creusées dans le sol et recouverte d'un plancher. A l'intérieur de ces édifices en partie souterraines certains cultes sont célébrés. C'est aussi dedans que le conseil du village se réunissent. Encore de nos jours il existe des kivas dans les réserves Pueblos. Mais à Chaco Canyon il y a une concentration impressionnante de kivas et certaines atteignent des proportions gigantesques.

Un peu à l'écart des sites de Chaco Canyon se trouve la Casa Rinconada c'est là-bas que l'accident à eut lieu.  
Il s'agit d'une immense structure d'un seul bloc composée de nombreuses pièces comme Cliff Palace. On appelle ça une casa ici, une immense maison qui n'en est pas vraiment une mais bon il faut bien faire une différenciation entre les pueblos construits d'empilements de plusieurs bloc et les casa d'une seule pièce.  
Casa Rinconada ne semble pas différente des autres sites de Chaco Canyon excepté que c'est le seul village à ne posséder qu'une seule kiva. Pourquoi cet endroit ne possède t'il qu'une kiva ? Qu'es ce qui est à l'origine de la construction de site à un endroit si éloigné des autres. Mais surtout, qu'a t'il donc bien put se passer là-bas ?  
Ce lieu m'attire comme une chandelle attire une phalène.  
Alors en attendant je fouille. Je creuse, je laboure la terre afin d'en extirper les objets en prenant garde de bien remercier la terre-mère pour son don comme le fait Emory. Mais comme je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier la Casa Rinconada je parcours Chaco Canyon pour en comprendre sa culture. De kivas en pueblos je scrute chaque petits détails pour tenter de comprendre en quoi ce site est si spécial. Véritable lieu de pèlerinage le site a abrité d'immenses cérémonies dont je rêve de retrouver la trace.  
Mais tout me ramène sans cesse au site que je tente désespérément d'oublier. Un mystère semble planer sur les ruines du lieu. Un mystère tellement grand, tellement palpable qu'il englobe toutes les ruines de Chaco Canyon. J'ai l'impression certaines nuits de sentir une présence qui me pousse toujours un peu plus vers le site reculé. Mais les règles sont clair si on s'approche trop ce se site, si on fouille là-bas alors on n'aurai plus le droit de faire de fouille ici et le site sera confié à une autre équipe. Mais le mystère m'appelle, comme une sirène il me rend nul de tout jugement. Après tout c'est humain plus on vous cache quelque chose et plus vous voulez savoir.  
Alors, pour calmer mon envie de savoir je me plonge un peu plus dans mon travail. J'esquisse les pétroglyphes d'Una Vida un des plus vieux complexes de bâtiments, j'observe les turquoises trouvées sur les lieux et je continue à sentir peser ce mystère sur mes épaules. Je n'ai maintenant qu'une envie, prendre une échelle et descendre par l'ouverture de la grande kiva afin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'Emory est dans le même état que moi tout comme Astoria. Mais cette dernière se refrène par peur de mettre un terme au chantier qu'elle a tellement souhaité.  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parfois j'ai envie de partir loin de tout laisser derrière moi pour mettre le plus de distance entre ma curiosité grandissante et mon devoir. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. Une nuit où le sommeil me fuit je me mets à envisager l'équipement qu'il me faudrait pour descendre. Et là je sais que c'est le pas de trop. Que plus rien ne refrénera mon envie.  
Ma décision prise j'entreprends de réunir le matériel et de tout faire pour disculper mon équipe. Leurs rêves ne doivent pas être brisé par ma curiosité. Mais il faut que je sache, c'est plus fort que moi le lien entre moi et cet endroit est bien trop fort. Alors, faute de pouvoir le briser je dois savoir.

C'est par une nuit de pleine lune que j'entrepris de descendre parmi l'ouverture de la kiva de Casa Rinconada afin de savoir ce qui se trouvait là-bas. Afin de voir l'endroit de l'accident. Alors que je m'approche de l'endroit je vois mieux la trouée qui a été causée par l'explosion qui a eu lieu sous terre. Non loin de la kiva à l'opposé de la maison la terre se creuse dans un amas de cailloux venant recouvrir un cratère. Je crois que je n'avais jamais réalisé ce qui s'était passé ici. Comment ces hommes et femmes piégés sous terre avait réussi à s'en sortir ? On disait qu'ils avaient été trouvés dans la grande kiva totalement amnésique, mais cela n'a pas de sens. Le cratère de l'explosion est trop loin de la salle enterrée pour qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'y réfugier. C'est à ne rien y comprendre.  
Mais plus j'avance et plus je suis persuadé qu'une pièce manque au puzzle.  
Anxieux j'approche l'échelle, que nous utilisons pour explorer les plus grandes kivas, de l'ouverture afin de la passer dedans. J'entreprends lentement ma descente en me demandant ce qui m'attend là-dessous. Cette boule qui est là depuis mon arrivée à Chaco Canyon ne me quitte pas et empire à chaque barreau que je descends.  
Enfin je vais savoir.

Une fois dans la kiva je réalise que celle-ci semble s'enfoncer dans la roche en deux longs tunnels. Un doit mener à l'endroit où la poterie a été retrouvée par la précédente équipe. Mais le deuxième parallèle au premier semble avoir été creusé dans la roche il n'y pas très longtemps. La pierre n'est pas érodée, les angles sont encore à vif comme si on avait fait ça rapidement sans laisser au temps à la nature de faire son travail d'érosion.  
Où mène donc ce tunnel ? Sur les parois je repère des pétroglyphes similaires à ceux de la butte Fajada. Qui a tracé ces signes ? Pourquoi ce tunnel semble si neuf ?  
Je rajoute des questions à ma liste laissée sans réponse. Un bref instant découragé j'envisage de remonter et de ne plus jamais parler de ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce mystère qui m'appelle toujours autant.  
Je continue alors mon aventure, la lampe torche semble rendre mouvant les symboles tracés sur les parois j'en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir pris de carnet pour les croquer. Sur les parois des hommes entourés des représentions de kokopelli semblent m'inviter à continuer dans le tunnel.  
Je m'engage non sans appréhension dans l'ouverture qui semble s'enfoncer dans le sol. Quand soudain un choc sur ma terre m'envoie au sol.

Je me réveille les yeux pleins de petits points dansants alors que ma tête pulse encore du coup qu'on m'a asséné. Que c'est t'il passé ? Je me réveille dans un lit dans ce qui semble être une habitation pueblo. Je ne comprends plus rien. Alors que je tente de me lever l'esprit encore engourdit une créature étrange se précipite vers moi me forçant à me rallonger. Une fois rallongé l'être anthropomorphe me tend un bol en terre rempli de ce qu'il semble être de l'eau. Méfiant mais assoiffé j'entreprends de boire après avoir reniflé le récipient. Rasséréné par ce qui semble être des intentions pacifiques je me met à regarder sans vergogne la créature qui fait de même de moi. A son attitude cela semble être un jeune, et il n'a jamais vu d'être humain.  
Je n'ai jamais vu de telle créature sauf sur les artefacts que j'étudie. Vouté par la présence d'une bosse dont une ouverture dans le haut du dos se dessine, le nez en trompette qui ressemble à une flute j'ai face à moi Kokopelli.  
Alors que je relève étonné par ma découverte voilà qu'un deuxième rentre dans la chambre et se met à communiquer avec son nez étrange avec son comparse. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un échange musicale entre deux flutistes.  
Une fois leur échange terminé le nouvel entrant se met à me parler dans ce qui semble être un mélange de Zuni et d'Hopi. Je comprends pourquoi la langue bien qu'étrange me disait quelque chose. J'ai souvent entendu les Indiens du camps parler ces langues entre eux. Tentant d'utiliser les quelques bribes qu'ils m'ont enseignés j'essaye de me présenter de faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un ennemi. Perdu j'entreprends de demander si je peux dire à un ami de venir. Un hochement de tête me fait comprendre que c'est d'accord. Pas vraiment sur de mon interprétation je prends ma baguette qui est posé sur une table à côté du lit. Mon patronus sort du bout de la baguette avant de filer à travers les pièces et couloirs afin de prévenir Emory. Les kokopollis regarde d'un air ébahi mon rapace passer devant eux. Ils semblent presque heureux de voir ma magie et entreprenant de produire avec leur main des sortes de copies miniature de mon faucon.  
Je crois bien que j'ai découvert le mystère de Chaco Canyon.


	7. Réserve Zuni

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Kokopelli existe. Enfin pas le personnage mythique des amérindiens, mais ceux qui en sont à l'origine.  
C'est l'arrivée d'Emory qui me permit de mieux comprendre la situation. Celui-ci parlant Zuni et Hopi il put entamer une discussion avec les habitants des lieux. Il s'avéra qu'en fait les kokopellis comme ils se nomment eux-mêmes parlaient la langue Anasazi, du moins un dérivé presque pur. D'où le fait que certains mots ressemblaient aux langues issues de la première. Imaginé, des gens qui parlent encore une langue qu'on pensait morte.  
Fasciné par ces êtres surnaturels je ne peux que repasser en boucles les informations que j'ai obtenues.  
Durant des siècles kokopellis et anazazis vécurent en harmonie. Les terres ancestrales des premiers se trouvent quasiment en dessous de Chaco Canyon. La cohabitation se passait très bien. Chacun apportait ces connaissances à l'autre permettant une évolution conjointe des deux peuples. Ce sont les kokopellis qui apprirent aux indiens à pratiquer l'agriculture. Très vite avec leur bosse qui servaient de sac de transport directement greffé à leur dos et avec leur nez en forme de flute dont ils se servaient pour communiquer et jouer de la musique ils devinrent les symboles de l'abondance, de l'agriculture et des danses. Musiciens, agriculteur et magicien sont les trois caractéristiques de Kokopelli, trois caractéristiques qu'on retrouve chez ceux qui sont à l'origine de ce mythe.  
Mais lors de l'abandon total du site les kokopellis se refermèrent sur eux et cessèrent de sortir de terre pour partager avec les Anasazis de Chaco Canyon.  
Au fil du temps ils devinrent un mythe, un être mystique facétieux et magicien qui parcourt la terre pour la fertiliser.

Astoria fut prévenu de l'affaire et il fut décidé de ne rien dire tant que les kokopellis n'auraient pas décidés s'ils voulaient continuer à rester caché ou non. Surtout que l'incident de Chaco Canyon était leur faute. Ils avaient surpris des archéologues en train de s'introduire dans le couloir. Paniqué ils leur avaient effacés la mémoire avant de provoquer une explosion qui avait fait effondré le couloir. Un autre couloir avait par la suite était creusé. Ce couloir que j'avais emprunté lorsque l'un d'eux m'avait assommé.  
Ma mémoire n'avait pas été effacée pour une seule raison, certains d'entre eux m'avait vu pratiquer les rites cultuelles des Indiens Pueblos afin de récupérer les trésors de la terre. Les gardiens de la terre-mère avait alors décidé de m'épargner. Mon intrusion les avaient poussés à sortir de leur cachette. Mais je pense aussi que leur envie de revoir le monde d'en haut les avaient poussés à ne pas m'effacer la mémoire et à prendre contact avec des gens de l'extérieur pour la première fois depuis des siècles.  
S'ils acceptent un jour de parler d'eux dans la communauté sorcière je pense que Luna et Lorcan seront ravis d'être là pour étudier leur mode de vie.  
Mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas les brusquer et je me tiens en rentrée en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils ont décidés.  
Le mystère de Chaco Canyon c'est enfin élucidé et je me sens en paix. Surtout que cette histoire aura eu le mérite de me faire inviter non pas à une, mais à deux fêtes Zunis. Fêtes pourtant interdites aux gens n'étant pas de la réserve. Mais il faut croire que les kokopellis continuent à faire des miracles même une fois qu'on sait qu'ils existent. 

Enfin m'y voici, Shalako. En ce week-end suivant le quarante neuvième jour après la dixième lune de l'année tous les Indiens Zunis se réunissent sur les terres de la réserve pendant plusieurs jours. A l'occasion de cette fête certains villages déserts reprennent vie le temps des festivités avant de se retrouver à nouveau inoccupés après le départ de leurs habitants pour la ville où ils travaillent.  
C'est durant le mois de décembre que les réjouissances ont lieu. Avant la fête avait lieu le quarante neuvième jour mais c'est devenu trop compliqué pour ceux qui habitent et travaillent en dehors de la réserve d'où son déplacement au week-end qui suit la fameuse date.

En ce début de mois de décembre nous sommes tous réunis sur la grande place afin d'invoquer la bénédiction des esprits et de Kokopelli afin qu'ils bénissent les maisons construites dans l'année et pour les remercier pour les récoltes de l'année.  
Emue je regarde les danseurs s'avancer tandis que soudain des sorcier sortent leur baguette avant de dessiner un immense kokopelli dans le ciel en mémoire de celui qui leur a donné l'agriculture.  
Eblouis je ne peux que regarder le spectacle qui se déroule devant mes yeux avant de comprendre pourquoi la majorité des fêtes Zunis sont interdites aux touristes. Il semble avoir une grande proportion de sorciers dans la population aux vues des sorts qui sont régulièrement lancés dans les cérémonies.  
Alors que le nom de kokopelli est scandé je vois soudain Emory rentrer dans la danser avec un inconnu masqué et costumé. Seul homme grimé il attire les regards sur lui. Alors que lentement il enlève ses vêtements je comprends enfin le drame qui se joue devant moi. Retenant mon souffle j'attends de voir la réaction de la foule qui n'est pas préparée à ce qui se déroule devant elle. Mais au lieu des cris et de la peur je ne peux que voir les larmes couler des yeux de ceux qui retrouvent enfin leur bienfaiteur.  
Et alors que le kokopelli désigné pour devenir le messager de deux peuples tends ses mains vers la foule celle-ci se met à scander son nom encore plus fort. Kokopelli est revenu avec lui la grande civilisation pueblo renaitra.

Les mots me manquent alors que je regarde ces gens sourires tout en s'efforçant de s'approcher de l'être mystique afin de le toucher. Ils ont besoin de sentir, de voir que ce en quoi ils croient est réel. Kokopelli est de retour et avec lui la fin des temps difficiles touche à son but.  
J'aimerais les croire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'est que superstitions. Et pourtant quand je les vois avec la foi je comprends combien un seul homme habité d'un idéal peut tout faire basculer. 

Autre fête autre moment. Le solstice d'hiver arrive et avec lui la saison des katchinas commence.  
Les katchinas sont des esprits invisibles que les Zunis et Hopis matérialise par des figurines. Entre le solstice d'hiver et celui d'été on dénombre une trentaine de rituels où les katchinas interviennent.  
Durant ces cérémonies des danseurs masqués tentent d'intercéder auprès des esprits afin de les remercier, de leur demander leur aide, ou bien de les éloigner.  
C'est la fête du soleil. Le jour le plus court de l'année est aussi celui qui symbolise le retour de l'astre solaire et le début d'une nouvelle année.

Les danses des danseurs masqués représentent les grands esprits de la tribu tournoie devant mes yeux alors qu'au loin j'entends le cri d'un oiseau tonnerre qui répond à l'appel. L'oiseau-tonnerre celui qui provoque l'orage et peut tout détruire sur son passage. Celui qui est aussi responsable de la pluie bienfaitrice. A lui seul il incarne la dualité du monde Zuni.  
Des bâtons de prières sont lancés dans le sol à la force des sortilèges avant de retomber brulé par l'énergie qui s'accumulent dans l'atmosphère. Ces bâtons serviront à bénir les maisons, les animaux, les semences et plantes ainsi que les gens. Quiconque sera touché par un bâton brulé par les éclairs de l'oiseau tonnerre passera une bonne année. Je me prête au jeu laissant un danseur déguisé en oiseau-tonnerre me toucher d'un des bâtons sacrés.  
Le rapace plane maintenant autour de nos têtes. Il est magnifique. Je ne peux que réaliser la chance que j'ai de pouvoir assister à tout ça. Voir un kokopelli et un oiseau tonnerre de mes propres yeux et quelques choses que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer même dans mes rêves les plus fous. La pluie se met à pleuvoir comme pour bénir cette nouvelle année à venir mais j'en ai cure. Je me sens juste bien sous cette pluie entouré de tous ces gens inconnus à regarder l'un des êtres les plus beaux de cette planète.

La fête est finie, le jour le plus long de l'année se termine alors que l'aube du premier jour de l'année laisse place à un ciel sans nuage.  
Tout est différent ici. Mais c'est lorsque je lève les yeux que je le réalise pleinement. Seul sous le ciel du Colorado j'admire le bleu sans nuage de la voute. Peut-être que toutes ces années à observer une marée verte d'arbre me cachant les étoiles me poussent à apprécier encore plus ce ciel autrefois si gris en Angleterre.  
J'ai envoyé ma dernière lettre à Lucy. Sept lettres, sept ans. Il est peut-être temps que je rentre au pays pour quelques semaines. Diwali va bientôt avoir lieu et avec une promesse faite il y a de cela dix ans en Inde alors que mon périple commençait juste. J'avais vingt et un an et la vie devant moi. Mais maintenant à presque trente ans j'ai l'impression que le temps de l'insouciance est passé. Peut-être es-ce ma rencontre avec un dieu qui a tout changé. Ou alors c'est tout ce trajet parcours de la chaumière aux coquillages à la forêt Amazonienne puis de cette dernière aux terres désertiques de la région des four corner. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du, mais je sais que tout cela m'a changé et que mon coeur appartient maintenant à cette région qui attendra, j'en suis sûr, mon retour pour me mener à de nouveaux mystères. A de nouvelles rencontres.


End file.
